1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for treatment or diagnosis of a subject, of the type having a positioning device for suitably positioning the subject for a treatment or diagnostic procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Positioning devices for a treatment subject are known that are arranged in an operating room. These positioning devices have a base at which a positioning plate for the treatment subject can be pivoted around its longitudinal axis as well as around its transverse axis and can also be adjusted around a vertical axis. The positioning plate also can be moved along the transverse axis with rotation around the longitudinal axis and can be moved along the longitudinal axis with rotation around the transverse axis.
Positioning devices for an examination subject are known for angiographic examinations that have a positioning plate seated at a base so as to be movable along its longitudinal and transverse axes as well as adjustable in height. The positioning plate is transparent for radiation in at least one region, so that transirradiation exposures of the examination subject can be produced using an exposure unit composed of a radiation emitter and a radiation detector. To this end, the radiation emitter and the radiation detector can be seated opposite one another at the ends of a C-arm that is mounted at a holder so as to be adjustable along its circumference as well as, for example, to be movable along ceiling or floor rails.
When, following the production of, for example, X-ray exposures, an examination subject is to be treated in an open area, as often occurs in angiographic examinations, then the examination subject must be moved from the angiography system into the operating room and must be positioned on the operating table therein. Angiographic work stations are implemented such that they allow X-ray diagnostic images to be produced as well as x-ray images to monitor treatment with a catheter, however, they are not suited for implementing procedures at the open area because the hygienic measures and the device equipment are not adequate for this purpose.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a diagnostic/treatment apparatus having a positioning device for a subject, which can be used both for diagnostic procedures and treatment procedures without requiring the subject to be re-positioned.
This object is inventively achieved in a treatment and diagnostic apparatus, particularly for surgical procedures, having a positioning device for a treatment and/or examination subject that has a positioning plate for the subject that is adjustable at a base and is transparent for radiation in at least one region, and wherein the positioning plate is mounted so as to be adjustable at least along its longitudinal axis relative to the base, and is adjustable in height as well as around three spatial axes at the base. Such a treatment-diagnostic apparatus thus enables the adjustment of the positioning plate as required in a surgical procedure as well asxe2x80x94due to the radiation transparency in conjunction with the adjustment possibilities of an angiography work stationxe2x80x94a radiation diagnosis, particularly angiographic examinations, without a repositioning of the treatment and/or examination subject being required.
It is advantageous when the positioning plate is adjustable in a direction at least approximately perpendicular to its longitudinal axis in order to improve the treatment and/or examination possibilities on the basis of a corresponding positioning of the treatment and/or examination subject.
It is especially advantageous when the treatment-diagnostic apparatus has an exposure unit composed of a radiation emitter and a radiation detector that can be brought from a standby position, wherein free access to the positioning device is possible, into an exposure position for producing radiation exposures. In the standby position, this exposure unit does not impede the work of the operating team, and in the exposure position radiation exposures can be produced during the operation that yield an especially good image quality when the exposure unit is advantageously allocated to an angiography system.
Proceeding from the standby position, the exposure unit preferably can be brought into the exposure position at the left side as well as at the right side of the positioning plate, so that a radiation exposure can be produced and a treatment or operation can be continued without the exposure unit representing a disturbing factor.
It is also advantageous when a rail for accessories is detachably arranged laterally next to the positioning plate, since accessories, such as supports for the extremities, as well as other supply, monitoring and/or operating devices can be arranged at such a rail.
In order to avoid the penetration of fluids or other articles into the region of the base, it is advantageous when the base is surrounded by laminated cladding.
In specific situations, for instance if the line voltage fails or drops, it is advantageous for at least the electromechanical or hydraulic adjustment devices for effecting a tilt of the positioning plate, in addition to being operable with a line voltage, also to be operable with a voltage supply independent therefrom. Thus, the positioning plate can at least still be brought from a tilted position into a horizontal alignment.